Death isn't that bad
by Rinna81
Summary: A story told from different points of view about Bella's death and what happens after. I fixed up the ending a bit and I think it's alright. I don't know.
1. Bella

Disclaimer: Alas, Ms. Meyers owns everything except the plot...

I fought through the suffocating fog, struggling to see his face one last time. Tears spilled out of those molten gold eyes, making me feel ashamed to look at him.

"I'm – sorry," he choked out, holding my limp frame against his chest. My fingers lightly touched the spot where his heart should've been. Warm blood was oozing out of my fingertips, littering his shirt in sticky crimson. A weak smile spread across my wounded face.

"It's alright, Edward." My voice was feeble, even to me. The approaching blackness was overwhelming me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, making Edward sob. Howls of despair played on his broken lips, causing chills to run up my spine. "Don't cry," I whispered, running my hands up his body so my fingers could feel his cold, hard lips.

He didn't obey me at first, but slowly eased me into a laying position against his legs. His breathing slowed and rattled uncontrollably. "I love you..." he murmured, pulling me close again. Edward's mouth pressed against mine gently. My mouth opened slightly, and warm gushes of blood dribbled into his mouth.

He pulled away, and my eyes opened. Through the haze, I saw his eyes burn black and hot. His body became tense underneath my hands. He started to slowly move away, but I grabbed his neck. The force stunned him for a moment. "Bella," he began, slowly loosening my fingers.

I interrupted him with a feeble voice, "I'm dying Edward." He stiffened again. "I'm dying and there is nothing you can do. Make me like you or end it please..." my throat suddenly became intensely dry and I coughed. Edward's warm tears fell onto my disfigured face.

"Bella," he pleaded, gripping my forearms and burying his face in my matted hair. "I can't...I just..." Edward stopped and started to stroke my face roughly.

I placed my hands on top of his, "Then feed, Edward, feed and always have me inside of you...we can be together...always..." The darkness filled my gaze as if ink was poured into my heartbreaking eyes. Tears fell from both our eyes now and I slowly pulled Edwards head towards the wounds in my neck and chest. At first he resisted, but my soft whimpers of pain seemed to give him courage. I felt him slowly lean over me and press his lips against a pool of blood.

He sucked in, causing my hands to clench on his. He paused, but then continued, crying all the while.

Soon everything was turning black and I felt as if a light was turned off. All my senses were fading quickly. Before the cool water drowned me completely I raised a hand to stop Edward and whispered,

"I love you."

I'm debating on writing a prequel (or however you spell it.) Your thoughts and reviews please...

Rinna


	2. Edward

I gradually pulled my lips away from Bella's limp body. I couldn't continue for the thought of what I was doing was unbearable. I listened as her heartbeat slowed; my breathing seemed to slow with it. Then, without warning, I could hear it no more.

And I had realized what I'd done.

I never really realized that Bella could die. Her death, to me, was inconceivable, even now, as I held her icy corpse in my shaking hands. My breathing came in ragged, tortured breaths that seemed to suck away all of my energy and feelings. Her mouth was parted, dried blood clinging onto her flawless lips.

I wanted to shake her, force her to come back alive so I could smell her flowery scent again. I brushed away the congealed blood that covered most of her skin. Dread consumed my entire body, bone and flesh alike. I'd never again see that blush in her cheeks, the smile on her face, and the light in her eyes.

She was dead.

Dead.

A depressed smirk rose on my face and I said, "I'm sorry, Bella...I'm so sorry..." I wanted to say more. Apologize to her lifeless form. Apologize for even existing, because if I had some ounce of courage, I would have saved her. Choking sounds came from deep in my throat as I grasped I could've saved her.

My eyes squeezed shut and dry sobs escaped me, shaking my entire body with their force.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" I was shouting now, my face burning with revulsion. I pressed her neck to my cheek, sniffing deeply, trying to detect her scent.

I couldn't smell anything.

I pressed her wrist to my nose this time, and I got the same results as before. My mouth cringed into a horrible grimace as I attempted to remember what she smelled like. I was forgetting. Her memory was slipping away faster than water through a strainer. I shook my head violently, refusing point blank to accept that I killed the only thing I ever loved.

I looked into her face, searching for some life. Her eyes were half open, her eyelashes covered in brown blood. I smiled weakly, shutting her eyelids with two fingers. I continued to smile as I ran my hands down her face and onto her neck. I tried to look on the bright side. Hoping that possibly this was a dream. Then, with a sigh, the harsh reality nagged that I could never dream.

I wanted to die, and I wanted to die now. If I took my own life, I could be with Bella sooner. We could float together in endless paradise, never letting each other go. But, I knew I would never join her in that paradise. I'd be sent straight to hell, and I probably deserved it too. I destroyed the greatest angel, I should be banished and have to suffer eternal fire.

My eyes shut and I let my hands memorize her face. The darkness I saw burned my eyes and turned my insides to ice. My hands ran over her cool skin and soon I couldn't handle it anymore. I stood up sharply, not looking at her crooked body.

An excruciating emptiness started to build inside my black heart. A pressure that I was certain would kill me.

I couldn't have been happier with that thought.


	3. Alice

Jasper leaned over the small kitchen table and took my cool hands in his. "Edward will be home soon, Alice, don't you worry." I looked up at him, he smiled sheepishly.

"You know it's not Edward I'm worried about." I replied icily, taking my hands back and placing them under the table. For a moment, I was sure he was going to use his gift to calm me, or to make me giddy. But, for once, he just stood up and disappeared from the room, taking half of me with him. I secretly regretted snapping at him, but after my recent vision, I was a little jumpy.

About a half-hour ago, I got a vision that Edward killed Bella. I really have no idea if it really happened, but the impending doom I feel doesn't help my worries. I glanced at the clock again, my exhale coming out in a long hiss. He was already an hour late. I rolled my eyes; I could be such a mother sometimes. Everyone teased me about my nagging mother qualities; I always retaliated by insisting I simply cared too much. I stared at the clock again, and my anxiousness almost made me go upstairs to Jasper.

I stood, wobbling slightly. I had to take a moment to support myself by leaning on the table. Just as I was about to take my first step, the front door slammed open, causing me to jump.

"Edward?" I cried out hysterically. I ran out of the room, my hands clenched in fists, my breathing inconsistent. My brow was furrowed, giving me the look of emotional pain. "Edward?" I called again, as I rounded the corner and found myself face to face with Edward. What I saw made me gag and moan.

Edward was covered in blood; it was in his hair and soaked in his shoes and socks. A frightfully blank expression was on his face and he looked weathered and tired. "Ed?" I whispered, dragging my feet towards him and placing my hand on his broad shoulder. He didn't stare at me, but continued to look at nothing. I wanted to hit him, make him have some emotion. I half expected him to be sobbing or furious. I heard the rapid clunks of someone running down the stairs. I turned and saw Jasper hurrying towards us, a wave of calm spreading over me.

I looked back at Edward and saw a broken man. I gathered him in my frail arms and sobbed, "Ed...please don't...don't..." I didn't know what I didn't want him to do. I knew he could understand what I meant, for he lightly touched his hands against my back. Jasper was saying something to him, something that I couldn't hear. I was too busy trying not to go on a rampage. I desperately wanted to break something, but I stifled the desire by clutching onto the back muscles of Edward.

"Alice, let go." I felt Jasper pulling me away from Ed. I didn't refuse, for I suddenly felt exhausted and cold. I pushed myself against Jasper and reached up to touch his face. My face was tense and it wouldn't relax even when Jasper sent a wave of tranquility through me.

"Why?" I asked, sucking in air as if I was a vacuum. Edward didn't respond at first, he seemed to be searching for words. I slowly opened my weary eyes and saw that same dead look.

"She asked me to end it." He muttered, barely a whisper. He looked in great pain, and I wanted to lift it from him. I couldn't bear to think of how we were going to live from now on. I was sure that we'd have to relocate because people would start asking awkward questions about Bella.

"Edward, it'll be better someday. You know that. Everything was meant to happen for a reason." I nodded vigorously at Jaspers comment and my eyes bored into Edwards blank ones.

"Go upstairs and relax Ed." I said, reaching out and brushing my fingers against the seams of his jacket. He agreed and hurried up the stairs, a wail of despair issuing from his mouth.

I turned around and glanced at Jasper. He had an expression of fear and confusion. I placed my hands on his chest and sighed. "It was meant to happen." Jasper whispered and I hoped that what he was saying was true.


	4. Jasper

I don't know how long I sat there holding Alice in my arms, trying to calm her. I whispered words of comfort to her, but I suppose they were meant to reassure me that everything was going to be alright. I shifted Alice slightly so I could see my watch. 5:40. Carlisle and Esme would be home any moment, and we had to decide what to say to them.

Explaining the gruesome death of Edwards's lover is not really easy. I was sure that Esme would either cry or scold Ed. As if we needed any of that. I was just barely imagining the grief Edward must feel for being the one responsible. I loosened Alice's grip around me and stared into her eyes. She looked years older, and extremely sorrowful. Something in her face made my stomach squirm. Her face held the expression of helplessness. She seemed to be asking me what was happening, screaming for some sort of release.

I don't know what happened to me then. I just sort of collapsed into a silent fit of sobs. It felt as if someone larger than me, Emmett perhaps, was shaking my shoulders with great force. This was the most emotion I'd shown in months, and a look of shock rippled across Alice's face.

"Help—oh God, Alice...w-what's...happening?" I felt a bitter longing to attack Edward for making me feel this way. Bella flashed before my eyes, smiling, as usual. For a moment I was sure she was in this room with me. "Bella..." I moaned. Alice began to stroke my back; she seemed to be sobbing too. "Bella!" I wailed again, shifting into a low crouch, pressing my face into my knees.

"Don't say her name, Jasper." grumbled Alice, her hand now squeezing my shoulder with unnecessary force.

"She's here, she's here. Look! There she is, Alice..." I pointed to some random place. Bella's smile and eyes flickered before me, with such speed that I wanted to vomit. Alice turned where I was pointing and, seeing no Bella, slapped my back, sending me forward. I sprawled on the ground, now about three feet away from her. I started to beat my fists on the ground like a child.

Why the hell am I doing this? I thought, as I curled to my side, screaming out. I felt as if the human inside of me was waiting to make this emotional debut.

"SHE'S NOT HERE JASPER!" Alice was screaming at me now. Her hair sticking out everywhere, her hands tangled in it. Spit was flying out of her mouth that was contorted with rage.

This continued for several moments, and then I flopped on the ground. I didn't move anymore, instead I stopped breathing and focused on calming myself. Alice bellowed insults at me, and then she yelled about how she missed Bella. When I didn't pay her any attention, she sunk to the ground also.

"Come here." I whispered to her. I was surprised how feeble my voice sounded. To my amazement, she obliged, crawling on her hands and knees towards me. She fell into my arms as if she was going to die if she didn't. Her breathing was rapid and she sounded strangled. I tried my best to soothe her.

"How did this happen?" she asked when she was snuggly in my arms. I shrugged and sniffed loudly. Alice closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into my chest, making me fall back into a laying position. We stared up at the ceiling, both tired and disorientated.

She started to tell me of life before she met me. She told me that they went through this before, when Emmett killed a young woman. I listened, my eyes half-closed. "This happened to me the first time also." She mumbled against my chest. "I guess the reason I snapped was because I wondered what would happen to the family, you know? It wasn't very problematic then," Alice paused to glance up at me, but then she continued, "But with Bella...It's going to be much more difficult for us this time." Her voice broke off then. I grunted my reply and started to stroke her hair and face. Just then the front door opened with a loud click.


	5. Esme

Carlisle swooped in one more time to kiss my already blushing cheek.

"Carlisle," I hissed playfully, tapping my finger on the end of his nose. My action got its affect, he smiled. I felt myself grin stupidly up at him, giggling manically. Sometimes I found myself wondering how I could've gotten a god like Carlisle. I knew that I was the luckiest woman in the whole Olympic Peninsula.

"I feel like Bella when Edwards with her..." My voice trailed off thoughtfully as Carlisle pressed his soft lips against mine. When he pulled away, his eyes were passive.

"I'm glad you came to have lunch with me." He said smirking, "I thought I'd have to defend you against the receptionist, though." I grinned remembering the faces of every female worker as I was with Carlisle. I closed my eyes and touched his neck with my hand.

"Carlisle," I whispered, "I am trying to make this marriage work. Please tell me my attempts are not in vain." I felt his hands suddenly grip my shoulders and he turned me towards him.

"Open your eyes Esme." He murmured, and I obeyed, wanting to abide to his every whim. His face held great sadness, but also hope. My heart ripped in two just to see his eyes.

"Tell me it's working," I wailed, bringing my hands up to his collarbone. I wouldn't just stand by and hear that what we worked for was doomed.

"It is, don't you see?" Carlisle lifted me off the ground and hungrily kissed me, I didn't respond. After an agonizing moment, he pulled away and saw my hard expression.

"No, it's not. You don't have to lie." I pushed myself away from him and opened the front door. It was so depressing how fast I flared up. I stalked into the entrance room and Carlisle followed soundlessly behind me.

"Jasper? Alice?" I found myself facing the two teenagers, lying at the foot of our staircase. Their heads snapped to me, and they slowly got to their feet. "What were you doing?" I chuckled, walking to Alice because I could sense Carlisle behind me.

"Nothing." Alice mumbled in a small voice. The weak sound stunned me.

My eyes shifted to Jasper, searching for an explanation. "What's going on?" I felt the room suddenly be filled with comfort and contentment. Jasper was obviously trying to shut me up. "Jasper..." I said, fighting against the unconcerned air pressing around me.

"Jasper...what is wrong?" Carlisle stepped forward, he seemed to glow with sincerity and that made me scowl. Jasper looked away, breathing harshly. Carlisle rested his strong hand on Jaspers now shaking shoulder. Alice was at Jasper's side in an instant, her arms wrapped around him from behind. I watched wide eyes and Alice opened her mouth to speak.

"Edward...well...Bella and..." Her soft voice broke and she shifted her weight, biting her lip.

"Bella's dead." said a voice from the stairs. Everyone looked up and saw Edward standing at the top, shaking violently from head to foot. It seemed that he was having a convulsion.

"Edward," I gasped hurrying to his side. Carlisle got their before me.

"Esme, Edward doesn't need a telling off tonight. This is..." Carlisle didn't seem to know what it was. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What made you think I was going to tell him off?" I heard a small noise of confusion coming from Alice. I paid them no mind but pressed on, "What the hell made you believe that I'd yell at him after what he probably went through tonight?" My tone shook with rage. Carlisle turned away and led Edward back upstairs, leaving me fuming just a few steps behind him.

I felt a gentle hand on the small of my back, leading me to Alice's room. "Esme...is everything...okay between you two?" It was Alice, and I could tell that Jasper was close behind.

"Y-es." I stammered, pressing my hands to my face. It felt hot under my angry red blush. I spun around to see the two standing there, giving me looks of total incredulity.

"No, it's not." Jasper affirmed, giving me a small smile.

"Don't worry about me!" I fussed, throwing my arms in the air. "What about Bella...is it...true?" They both nodded grimly, and I sunk to the floor, realizing that earlier I said I felt like Bella.


	6. Carlisle

I had to half push Edward onto his couch, for he was so bemused. Dry sobs escaped his chapped lips, making me feel concern beyond the limits of parents. "Edward," I sighed, sitting down beside him. I tried to push Esme out of my thoughts so I could focus on the situation at hand, but her face kept popping up in my mind.

I shook my head and Edward mouthed, "I did it."

I pressed my lips together and quoted, "Even the strongest of us fall of the wagon sometimes..." I saw by the horrified expression on his face it was more than falling off the wagon. "I can only imagine the grief you feel," I pressed on, holding his shoulder tighter to stop the spasms. Bubbles of spit grew at his mouth and he made no move to clean it. He kept muttering things even I couldn't hear, shaking his head. Edward's eyes were round as coins, blank and dead. He stared at nothing as I thought of something else to say.

I heard the distant sobs of Esme in another room and my stomach tightened. "We have to do something." I said, forcing his face towards mine. I stared into his eyes, but his were glazed. I wasn't sure if he was even paying any attention. "We have to leave...before something happens." I waited for any reaction. When he remained still I confided my plan with him, "We are going to leave in the morning. I will say that I got another job offer or anything like that...how does that sound?" I watched him again. Edward coughed and nodded jerkily. I sighed once more and pushed him into a laying position. "Relax for a bit."

He didn't say goodnight to me as I turned out the lights and shut the door. I had a nasty feeling that he was going to try to kill himself during the night. I shook my head and walked down the hall, stopping by Alice's room, pressing my ear against the closed door.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," I heard Esme wail; "Sometimes I think that I should just leave."

Then Alice intervened, "We need you, Esme. We all do, especially Carlisle. I don't think you realize that he really loves you."

Esme snorted than sniffed loudly, "He has so many women fawning over him at the hospital, and I think that he is getting bored with me."

I couldn't bear to hear anymore. I hurried down the hall and locked myself in my bedroom that I shared with Esme. I leaned against the door, knowing that Esme was probably in denial. Of course we had our share of problems, but nothing too horrible. The women at the hospital were nothing compared to Esme. I shut my eyes and turned my head up towards the ceiling.

The telephone then rang, making me jump slightly. I hurried to get it. I picked it up and snapped, "Hello?"

"Hello?" Rosalie's voice responded, confused by my rudeness.

"Rosalie?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my bed, my head resting in my free hand.  
"Yeah, look Emmett and I are at store. Do you need anything? I'm picking up some fertilizer for your garden."

"Thanks." I mumbled, "Can you get me some flowers or something for Esme."

"Another fight, eh?" Rosalie commented with an all knowing tone.

"Yes." I breathed, "Just get me some...roses. Keep them hidden, I'll write out a card right now."

"Alright...Is everything okay? You sound depressed..."

"I'm going, bye Rosalie." I hung up the phone before she could say anything. I set the phone on the bed besides me and put my head in my hands, dreading Rosalie's reaction to the recent death.


	7. Rosalie

((Warning: This chapter is sort of lame, but quite important...I think))

I hung up the phone, turning back to Emmett, my lips pursed. "They got into another fight." I said, slipping the cell phone back into Emmett's back pocket. A small smile appeared on his lips, making me smile also. "Do you have the flowers and all of that?" I asked walking down the grocery isle.

"Do we need any food?" Emmett teased, following closely behind me.

"Hm..." I said sarcastically, pressing my finger against my chin in mock thought. He laughed gently, taking my hand unthinkingly in his. We hurried to the check out counter, beating a large line of people. Emmett sat our items down on the conveyer belt and the frizzy haired woman behind the table looked up.

"You never get food, why is that?" she asked as she passed the bag of fertilizer and the flowers over the laser. We smiled politely but didn't respond. Emmett reached into his wallet to get in credit card. The teenage bagboy eyed me hopefully, but I took the bag wordlessly from him and turned to leave. Emmett appeared at my side and together we strolled to his jeep in the parking lot.

"That was mean of you." muttered Emmett, smiling mischievously.

"What?" I asked, opening the trunk to shove our bag in.

"Making the boy so hopeful." He shook his head exasperatedly. I ignored him and went inside the passenger's door. I scowled as I sat down, Emmett already in the drivers seat, starting up the engine. I took his hand in mine, stroking his thick fingers.

"I wonder what they fought about..." I muttered, glancing out the window to the sky that was turning a light shade of purple.

"Carlisle probably cheated on her or something." Emmett joked, lifting my hand to press his lips to it.

"That would never happen." I dismissed, sending a reproachful expression at Emmett. "You know how emotional Esme can get," I waved my free hand in the air, exaggerating my comment. He nodded thoughtfully, easing the jeep around the corner and onto the forest path. We gathered speed as we zoomed through the forest to Carlisle's home. Emmett kissed my hand before slamming on the breaks, causing me to lurch forward. When I sat back up, he grinned stupidly, and in a moment he was carrying me to the house.

"Emmett!" I protested, chuckling as he put me down at the door. "Did you even bring the fertilizer and the flowers?" I whispered sarcastically, and in an instant he was back, holding them in his bulky arms. I pushed the handle and the door swung easily open. I was shocked that it was unlocked, but slandered in, hiding the flowers behind my back.

I heard sobs coming from the upstairs rooms, and I knew that Esme was on a rampage. Emmett and I walked slowly up to the stairs when Edward yelled, "I CAN SMELL BELLA!" I gasped as Edward flew down the stairs, his cheeks red and his eyes puffy.

"What?" I asked as he stopped in front of us, his wild smile slipping off his face.

"Is Bella alive?" Edward spoke, the words rushing out in a breathless tone.

"What?" I said again, my hands tightening on the flowers behind my back, making the stems snap. "She's dead, Edward?" I muttered, taking the roses out and throwing them at his feet, anger filling me in a dangerous speed.

Edward's eyes looked down at the roses and I saw what color they were. Red. Red eyes means he just feasted on blood...

((Yeshh I completely hate this chapter...I don't really know why...but I like it when Edward confuses the roses for Bella...))


	8. Emmett

Rosalie sprang forward before I could stop her. Her eyes were a deep black, burning with sorrow and wrath. She herself didn't even know why she was beating Edward. Rosalie's balled up fists collided over and over again with his face, causing him to twitch, but he made no effort to cease the punches. "Rosalie!" I shouted, grabbing her wrists. At first she arched her back and struggled to get free, it took every ounce of strength I had to hold her. Her long blonde hair whipped my face raw until she calmed down and began to breathe heavily.

"You bastard," Rosalie whispered, licking her lips and cringing back against me. Alice and Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs, looking down on us. I gathered Rosalie tight against my chest and stared back at the two, my eyes pleading for some understanding. Alice's tiny frame was shaking and Jasper hand his arms wrapped around her, keeping her from collapsing to the cold ground.

Rosalie winced from underneath me, and ripped herself from my grip. "You idiot," she spat venomously at Edward whose bottom lip was quivering. There were footsteps from above us and Carlisle and Esme reached the steps at the same time. Esme let out a whimper, pushed her hair behind her ears, and rushed to Rosalie's side, seeking comfort. Rosalie gripped the top of Esme's shoulder and said, "I want to leave."

"I agree," Esme replied in a hoarse whisper. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle scowl and rub his hand over the stubble on his chin and upper lip. He caught sight of the crushed flowers and groaned. "Carlisle," She called, glaring up at my father figure, "I've thought hard about this, and I decided it's for the best," Everyone was waiting with bated breath for Esme's proposition.

"We should split up into two different clans." Jasper let out a cry of skepticism, Alice's mouth dropped, Edward didn't react at all, Rosalie seemed thrilled, and Carlisle wasn't moving but his gaze darkened.

"Yes," Rosalie trilled, "Yes, yes, yes! I have been thinking that same thing for ages." I gasped and narrowed my eyes at my wife whose eyes were sparkling and hair was fuzzed out. She seemed too enthused and I realized she must have been telling the truth. She really did hate Edward because of his new-found love, or deceased love.

Alice shook her tiny head and spoke, "I think that is a horrible idea. We have lived together for years," Her high voice cracked and she broke off, clutching Jaspers hand for support. The shadows under her eyes gave her the image of a skeleton and that sent cold chills up my spine..

Esme did not make any reaction to her, and pretended she never spoke. "I will leave and take Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. You can keep Alice and Jasper." Her voice had a hard edge in it that made me shiver. She was serious and there was no stopping her.

Carlisle started to hop down the stairs and the sound reverberated off the walls for what seemed forever. He was biting his lip in thought, and then sighed. He then came to a graceful halt in front of Esme, who looked up at him with deepest loathing. His eyes held defeat and bottled up rage, "Whatever will make you happy, my love." He muttered through clenched teeth. I then thought that he was going to slap her, but he pressed a forceful kiss on her lips, and when he pulled away I saw that Esme's lips were bruised. Carlisle then turned and nodded his goodbye to Edward, Rosalie, and I then bounded up the stairs. The silence pressed on my ears and it was broken when Esme said, "You three, let's go."


	9. Edward's End

I didn't really want to follow Esme, but then again, I didn't want to do anything. If I had a heart it would have been torn in two. No one understood what I felt at this moment. No one. Rosalie brushed up against me, her face contorted into a mixture of sadness and anger. Speaking to her was out of the question. She'd just start hitting me again. Emmett followed silently behind us. 'I don't want to go,' I heard Emmett think.

"Me too," I whispered. Esme and Rosalie looked at me curiously, but I averted my eyes, trying to push through the overwhelming sadness that was crushing me. Death was difficult for my part. I don't think that there is any logical way to end this pain besides my own death. It would be hard to obtain, knowing that none of my brothers or sisters would help me. Setting myself on fire seemed reasonable, but Esme wouldn't let me out of her sight.

We arrived at Emmett's large jeep. I was reluctant to go in, but Rosalie decided for me and I was thrown in. Esme and Rosalie took seats on either side of me as Emmett took the wheel. I could feel Esme's rapid, cold breath on my neck and it made me flinch away. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted Bella again. There were so many things I wanted, yet I knew that I'd never have. Rosalie glared out her window, looking furious because I was weak.

The car zoomed by Charlie's house, and I saw people in black filing in. Among them was Mike Newton. My stomach muscles clenched. Everyone in town would be talking if Edward and the Cullen's didn't come. They'd obviously suppose the murderer was me and cause a rampage. "STOP THE CAR!"

Emmett slammed on the brakes, just around the corner. The sound was deafening and some people screamed. With all my strength, I leapt over Rosalie and pushed the door open, and clambered out. A snarl ripped in Rosalie's throat as her snatching hands failed to hold me as I ran around the corner onto Bella's street.

I pushed past people and "accidentally" knocked Newton to the floor as I made a mad dash inside to see Bella's perfect face again. There was a large brown casket on the other side of the living room. Charlie seemed glued to it and didn't move. Once and a while, townsfolk would come up to him and give them their sincere apologies.

I walked forward, my breathing quickening. I didn't want to see her, yet I had to. A group of students from the school spotted me and whispered behind their fingers. I looked down at myself. I was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Too casual, but it didn't matter.

The room was overly crowded and the smell made me restless. I wanted to kill. It was a strange urge that I never felt in forever. I spotted Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory standing over by the staircase, an expression of disgust on their faces as if they didn't want to be here.

Rage boiled through my veins and made me pause. 'Thank God Bella's gone,' I heard Lauren think, stiffing the air impatiently. I didn't know what happened then. I just exploded.

I turned slowly, like a lion rounding on its prey, and stepped forward. I already imagined placing my hands on her feeble neck and twisting it until she never bothered the earth with her malice again. I soon came face to face with the two girls. Jessica looked horrified and was thinking of ways to leave without being too hasty.

Lauren just stared up at me, her thin eyebrows raised.

"Get out." I whispered in a deadly voice. I couldn't kill her in front of all these people.

"What?" She asked, flipping her hair. Lauren pursed her lips and eyed me curiously.

"GET OUT!" I roared, making everyone in the room snap their heads to me. Lauren looked shaken, but did as she was told. She probably saw the murderous feelings stirring behind my eyes. I wouldn't have bitches like her saying things about my Bella.

I cringed, My Bella. She'd never be my Bella anymore. She was gone. My entire fault and...Stop! I shouldn't think of that anymore. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't breathe as Bella started talking quietly in my head.

I couldn't make out any of the words, but the familiar tone was playing in my head. I wanted to smile, but my muscles wouldn't listen. I looked over to the group of people standing around Bella's corpse. What was the matter with them? Why didn't they just say their goodbyes and move on. Why did they have to stare? Bella wouldn't have liked them too.

Charlie was shaking slowly. I could tell he was crying. I tried to see what was in his mind, but there was nothing there except for low buzzing and sobs. I stopped. It was too much to bear.

I walked next to Charlie and glanced at his face. Tears were streaming down it. I had no idea that it was humanly possible to cry so much in one moment. His wrinkled and tired face was sopping wet in his own misery. I started to sob just at the sight of Bella's father. If I had an ounce of courage he wouldn't be crying so much. Yet.

I placed a shaking hand on Charlie's back. He didn't jump, but I did. I leaned over the edge of the casket and stared. Just stared, transfixed at the woman I loved. It seemed so surreal, to see a thick layer of blush painted onto her cheeks. It was like she was still alive. As if hypnotized, I started to stroke her face and immediately pulled my hand back.

Her face was cold. So cold that it was burning my fingers. I didn't know how Charlie could sit there, petting her hair and forehead without being afraid. "I'm sorry Bella," I whispered, forcing myself to touch her now. "I'm so sorry..." I waited for her response that would never come.

I felt Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett enter the room. It got so quiet, but I didn't move to face them. Esme was dialing a number on her cell phone and was talking to Carlisle, telling him to bring Alice and Jasper. Rosalie awkwardly came up to the casket and peered inside. Emmett stayed behind. I could hear his sobs, but they were barely noticeable.

"Emmett," Rosalie cooed in her silky voice. She turned and moved back towards him. I bent down bizarrely and placed an urgent kiss to Bella's lips. She was too calm. I missed it so much how she would loose control and cling herself to me. I missed it so much that I did it to her.

My hands were wrapped in her perfectly curled hair and my chest was half on hers. "Edward," It was Esme. I didn't pull away, just let out a whimper. "Edward come sit with us." I reluctantly moved away and glanced at the rows of chairs against the walls. I traced my hands along her cheekbone before I followed Esme, Rosalie, and broken Emmett to the chairs.

The chairs were straight backed and extremely uncomfortable, but I didn't mind. My eyes were focused on the only thing that I thought important in this room. A middle-aged woman, it happened to be Bella's mother, stood and moved to a spot in front of the crowd.

Her eyes had large purple rings around them and her face was turned in a permanent frown. The wrinkles around her mouth were more noticeable, making her look years older. "Bella," She began, wringing her hands, "was more than just a daughter. She was my best friend, and it seemed that she was the mother." Renee laughed hollowly and continued, "What happened to her is...not right." Her voice cracked and tears rolled out of her brown eyes.

"I don't understand," She whispered, her voice thick with phlegm. "Why could someone, so beautiful, understanding, and perfect, die like this? Die at this age?" Renee attempted to go on, but couldn't. She just turned and fled from the room, crying out in pain as she pushed out of the door.

A silence filled the room and Jacob Black stood up. "I loved Bella. I loved her more than a sister, she even knew." He gestured to Bella. "I won't stop loving her ever, because her memory was just as good as the real thing...if that makes any sense."

"Here, here," Emmett moaned, nodding almost drunkenly. My stomach muscles clenched and I knew that I had to say something. I stood, my knees shaking.

"I..." I paused, and felt the lump in my throat grow and choke me. "I...love Bella." I managed, keeping a stern look about me. "We were soul-mates. We were going to be married. We were going to be the happiest people you'd ever know." I collapsed back into my chair, screaming loudly and full of feeling.

No one would know what I felt in those minutes. Minutes of death and torture that seemed to go on forever. Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice took that moment to make their appearance. They were all wearing black and all had identical grim expressions on their angelic faces.

The three glided to us and settled themselves in the seats Esme saved for them. Carlisle gathered Esme's shaking hand in his own and kissed it. Esme closed her eyes and sobbed silently. Carlisle pushed her head onto his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist. I closed my eyes and blocked out everything else. I couldn't bear to hear memories of Bella said out loud.

Bella, I thought reaching out to her with every fiber of my being. Bella...I'm sorry...


	10. Rough Epilogue

"EDWARD GET DOWN HERE!" I shouted, placing my fists on my hips. My long red hair blew around my shoulders as I saw Edward appear at the top of his stairs, grinning down at me. He walked down the staircase at a slow rate, teasing me with his smile and eyes. God, would I ever get used to his perfection?

He was finally on the ground floor and he swooped down on me and gathered my small frame in his strong, protective arms. I rested my head on his rock-hard chest and sighed. Edward tilted my head back so that my blue eyes could bore into his gold ones. "I love you," I whispered, placing my hands on his cheeks. "You are my life," He said quietly.

It was strange that he never said that he loved me. I was guessing that when he moved here that he was in love or something. It didn't matter to me, as long as he was mine. I stretched on my tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "Bella," he whispered and I stopped. "I mean Anna," Edward corrected, smiling nervously.

**_Thanks for reading this horrible, teary mess. I might fix up Edward's End, because I do not like it very much, but I don't know. Come and read my next story entitled 'Second Place'. It should be coming out in about a month. It is about Edward and Bella and the beginning of their senior year. A new girl name Aria comes to school and her blood seems even more attractive to Edward than Bella's._**


	11. Real Epilogue

I looked up at the enormous fire that burned in front of me. The heat was so intense that it was melting my sneakers, and I was feet from it. A grin spread onto my face as I took a step forward. I then threw myself into the blaze before any of my clan could stop me. The heat made me scream, but I wasn't screaming for pain, but for joy. I was ending. I was over. I'd see Bella and we'd be together forever. Forever and ever. An overwhelming feeling of ecstasy filled me when I thought of that. I could hear the shouts of Jasper and Emmett, but I drowned them out with the thoughts of what I was going to do with Bella.

When I first saw her, I would grab her and hold her close. Then I'd kiss her like I had no tomorrow, then we'd be married. It was such a wonderful thought that I didn't even notice as my existence burned away with the twigs and logs around my wasted feet...

_**Meh...I like this one too...but I still have a soft spot for my first one. :) I hope you are all happy now. **_


End file.
